Freak to Chic
by EmilyxSarah
Summary: Sarah was bewitched with overwhelming powers at birth. As she grew older, she learned to control each and every one of her powers. After a night of watching her favorite TV show Teen Titans she's about to realize that Teen Titans isn't just a TV show.
1. Meeting Sarah

The story of my life isn't what you would call normal. It started out like every normal life, wait, no, it didn't even start out like that. Sure, I may look normal on the outside, with stick-straight, medium length brown hair, big green eyes, skinny body, and freckles, but on the inside, I'm one of the most complicated 13-year-olds you'll ever meet! I'm going to let you know what it feels like to go from a girl who can't fit in to a girl who helps save the world.

My dad was a psycho, and he abandoned my mom, my 2 sisters, and me. He was a warlock, so he bewitched me with all these powers when I was born, with hopes of giving me a miserable life. I guess he picked me to do this to because I'm the middle child, I really don't know. My mom is Tamaranian, so I got a few of my powers from her, naturally. I have so many powers! I guess I should list them all here, so maybe you can get an idea of what I had to learn to control: super-strength; telekinesis; flying; a psychic; telepathy; starbolts; eye beams (this was, of course, after I had transformation); ghost-like powers (like being able to walk through things, taking over people's bodies, stuff like that); invisibility; and I was a witch, from my idiot father.

At first I had difficulty controlling everything. During school, my telekinesis would sometimes slip and the chalk would fly out of the teacher's hand. I would turn invisible without meaning to. I would unwillingly go intangible and walk right through walls and doors and stuff. You see how it is. As I got older, however, I learned to control each and every one of my abilities. Well, I wasn't able to control when I had psychic visions; they just surprised me. I also started kung fu lessons. I learned many different styles of kung fu. I tried out for cheerleading at my middle school and I made it. Because of my ability to fly, I could do a lot of things that the other girls couldn't do.

I didn't have many friends, but of the friends that I did have, Liana Peralta, Ashley Borland, Sara Morris, and Tyler McCormick were my closest. We did everything together. They also accepted me for who I was. They didn't care that I had all these different abilities. They just treated me like a normal person.

Soon, I became a fan of the TV show Teen Titans. Teen Titans is about this group of five teenaged superheroes that help rid their city of bad guys and stuff. I always thought, Wow, it would be awesome if I could be one of them. I mean, I had all the abilities, and I was 13. There was even another Tamaranian! Although Starfire (the Tamaranian) wasn't quite used to the way we do things on Earth, she was doing great. I had a huge, and I mean HUGE crush on the leader of the team, Robin. I don't know why I liked him so much. I think that it was his personality. He was always so sincere. He was caring, and amazingly sweet. I never actually thought that one night I would meet him.


	2. Meeting the Titans

**Hey y'all thanx for the reviews. _Robinisawesome_, i didn't really think about the Titans' ages. i just gave sarah my own age. i'm probably going to have her birthday sometime soon, as my own birthday is coming up on may 5. Lupine-Spirit, i realized that i posted the same chapter twice, accidentally. i got confused! well, i was born confused, but this confused me even more than usual! yes, Pickles12, i actually have imagined meetingthem before. it's always fun to make up stories like that to pass the time while ur math teacher teaches some other useless lesson, isn't it! ok sorry for taking so long... on with the story!**

* * *

It was weird, what happened that night. I had just finished watching Teen Titans, and it had started storming outside. I realized that I had left my softball equipment up in my front yard, and I quickly flew out of my house to go get it. When I got up to the field where we played, I saw the strangest thing: not that far away, I saw red lightning. I was curious. I flew over to the spot where it had struck. There was just a small crater. What happened next is something that Ill never forget, or be able to explain. One second, I was standing there, looking at the spot, and the next, I felt like I was on fire. I saw myself glowing red. The lightning had struck me, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was in a place I had never been before. I was lying there on the sidewalk. I got up and tried to spot something or someone that I knew, but there was nothing there. _Where am I?_ I asked myself. I was about to find out.

I saw restaurants, skyscrapers, and the ocean. I was in the biggest city I had ever seen! I wanted to see if I could see anything from the docks, so I flew up to get an aerial view. I headed for the ocean, where I landed on one of the docks and looked out to see if there was anything out there. When I didn t see anything helpful, I decided to walk around a bit. I was walking around some buildings when I heard someone yell "Freeze", and I looked up to see a boy about my height in tights and a cape running towards me. From a distance I couldn't see him very well, but there was, somehow, something very familiar about him. Anyway, I was scared. I didn t know who the heck he was, so I took off running. Then I thought, duh, I could fly. So I took off into the air. Moments later, I heard someone say, "Get her!"

I turned around in time to see three things flying straight for me. The weird thing was that they reminded me of the Teen Titans, but I brushed that thought off because Teen Titans is a TV show. Soon one of the, uh, people (I guess that s what you'd call them) started shooting green lights that resembled my white starbolts. Luckily, I was fast enough to shield myself with my ectoshield. Then I was pumped into battle. I used everything that I could at one time, because there was this giant green bird trying to attack me, there more green lights being shot at me, and someone (or something) was trying to pull me out of the air using telekinesis. I could tell that they were not going to give up easily.

Soon, I was getting pretty tired, I mean, how often do you have two people and a giant bird attack you for no reason? While I was trying to fight off the giant green bird, a girl grabbed me from behind and threw me into the nearest building.

I was trying to see if I was severely hurt, when the same boy as before grabbed my shoulders, slammed me up against the building and yelled, "What do you know about this!"

I was struggling to get loose, but he was really strong. I was looking down to see if I could see anyway to kick him off of me, but there was no way. I looked up at him and said, "Ab-b-out what?"

I had never been so surprised in my entire life! The boy that was holding me was Robin from Teen Titans! I instantly stopped trying to get free. _I guess it s not just a TV show_, I thought.

He slammed me once more into the building saying, "ANSWER ME! NOW!"

"Dude what do you want from me?" I asked. Man, was I scared. I was shaking, and my eyes must have been the size of ping-pong balls

Then, he was thrown back against the opposite wall. I guess Raven did it, because I sure didn t. The other Titans started scolding Robin, if you want to call what they said scolding. They said something about Robin acting like Slade (really evil psycho dude). Then they approached me, and I backed away, getting my starbolts ready.

"Whoa, easy. We don t want to fight. We just want to talk" , said Robin.

"Well, a second ago you skipped the talking and went straight to the fighting!" I pointed out, still ready to defend myself.

"Look, we re not going to do anything. Just talk to us." Robin was trying to calm me down, but I was pretty freaked out already. However, I lowered my starbolts and stood there, waiting.

Robin started to introduce them and held out his hand, but of course, I already knew who they were.

"I'm Robin. We re the- ."

"Teen Titans. What's shakin ? I m Sarah, and you re Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

Suddenly, without warning, Starfire zoomed up to me and started spilling out questions. She said, "Curiosity abounds. Please, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?"

"Uh, Earth, dunno, pink, and why not?"

Then the other Titans started questioning me about how I had learned to fight so well.

"Well, I guess it comes from learning to control everything so I don't go smashing things without meaning to." I replied.

I told them that I had had to practice a lot so I wouldn't go breaking anything during school, out in public, or anywhere else.

I then remembered that I had cut my arm pretty badly. So I excused myself for a second, waved my finger, and my arm was healed (remember, I m a witch). Then I said that I had better get going and try to find a way home. I guess the Titans weren't finished with me yet, because as soon as I started to fly away, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Robin standing there. He looked concerned for some reason.

He said, "Look, uh, sorry for... what I did. When it comes to Slade, I guess I do need to control myself better. You said that you don't know how you got here. How is that possible?"

"I told you, I don't know. One second I'm standing in my yard, the next second, there's this flash of lightning and I'm lying on the sidewalk in the middle of the city."

"Wow" , he said, "that's really weird. Hey, since you really don't have any place to go or stay, do you wanna stay with us?"

Then Starfire jumped in, "Oh, yes! I cannot have my new friend wandering the streets alone with nowhere to go!"

Of course, the other Titans had their opinions, too.

All except Raven, she kind of stayed out of it.

Cyborg was happy to agree, "C'mon, we got plenty of room."

Beast Boy seemed lost for words, "Uh, yeah, GREAT, uh, uh, Sarah, that'd be really great... if you'd gulp stay with us... yeah..."

I was surprised at this offer.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't want to be in the way or anything. Besides, I should be trying to find my way home. I mean, what would my mom think if she never heard from me again?"

Again, the Titans had their reasons. They said that maybe they could help me get on my way, maybe they could help me locate where my home was from Titans Tower (their home that's shaped like a T). Of course, this is what caught my attention, because I could use all the help that I could get.

"I guess I could stay one night. I mean, what harm could it do? I do need a descent place to crash for the night, 'cause I mean, I don't think that I'd be able to get home tonight anyway."

Seconds later, Robin exclaimed, "The Kronoton Detonator- Slade still has his finger on the button. We've got to get moving and find his hideout!"

I was confused, "Uh, 'scuse me but, what the heck is a crouton detonator?"

"In short, it stops time permanently" ,said Raven.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's find Slade and stop him from triggering that detonator!" I exclaimed.

Having said that, I was off on my first real crime fight.

* * *

**Ok, i hope that this chapter was better than the last one. what are you wating for? REVIEW RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SIC ROBIN ON U!**


	3. Untitled

**Ok, i've gotten a lot of great reviews, and one not-so-good one. ok, i kno that this isn't totally original. i already said that i was taking the original Titans episodes and giving them my own twist. i copied dialogue and everything. sarah is my only original thing. i plan on making it more original later on in the story- as i started writing this about 2 years ago when the show forst started. i've been gradually adding on. i'm going to make it more original, i promise. as for sarah's character- like i said, i was like 11 when i started writing this, so i just wrote whatever came to mind. plz, give me some ideas if u wanna. i may even add some more characters- not superheroes, just friends that sarah meets. if someone gives me an idea that i like, then i'll use their name in the story. if y'all are interested, review review review! o i'm also going to make the chapters longer. i'm just going through the original story and copying and pasting sections to make chapters. i'll make the sections longer ;o)**

* * *

It took us a while to even get a tip on where to find Slade. I hate to admit it (and I still haven't told the other Titans this), but Slade was pretty good, in a bad way of course. Now, remember when I said that I LOVED Robin? Well, for a while, that love was history.

We found one of Slade's...uh... minions down in the sewers (can you say eeeewwwwwww ?). Robin had gotten an attitude again about finding Slade in time. It's like he didn t care about anything except defeating Slade. Then, when we were about to chase the minion that we had found, Cinderblock crashed through the sewer wall. Robin decided to take on Cinderblock while the rest of us tried to find Slade. The Titans had filled me in on Slade and his most recent plan, and I figured that he was a clever guy with plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

I wanted to stay and help Robin with the fight against Cinderblock, but he insisted that I go with the others. I really wasn't sure about this whole thing. Slade wanted something from us, but I wasn't sure what.

Anyway, when we FINALLY found the Kronoton Detonator, Cyborg found the chromium core. Turns out, since Starfire and I are both Tamaranian, we both were allergic to metallic chromium. So Raven had to cover us both when we sneezed, so we wouldn't cause some kind of disaster or something. After Cyborg supposedly deactivated the detonator, IT STARTED BACK UP! We were all prepared to be frozen in time forever. Then, when nothing happened, Beast Boy seemed to be the most confused.

"Uh, why aren't we frozen in time forever?"

"OH, I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed, "This was one of Slade's tricks. Now he's probably done something to Robin!"

I turned to leave, and when I did, I saw a laser rise up out of the ground behind the Titans. They still had they're backs turned, and I yelled LOOK OUT , but it was too late. I went intangible in time, but the other Titans got hit and were blasted back into the water. However, no one seemed affected by the laser.

"So, besides the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth, I think I'm ok." Beast Boy said. So, we just brushed it off, thinking that it was a dud.

We rushed to the spot where Robin and Cinderblock had fought. Cyborg said that they'd had a few good rounds, but that he couldn't tell who won, or which way they went. So we started searching the city for any sign of Robin. Starfire tried calling his radio, but no answer. Cyborg said that his locator had been deactivated. We searched everywhere alleys, malls, underground, and dumpsters EVERYWHERE that we could think of. However, after more than an hour of searching with nothing to show for it, we decided to call it a night.

It's been weird. Ok first, I'm zapped away from home in some bizarre lightning incident, then I get attacked by the Titans and yelled at by Robin, now he's gone missing and I have no idea what to make of the situation. Of all the Titans, Starfire seems to be the most concerned. I mean, with the way that she acts around Robin, I think that she likes him as more than just a friend. You already know that I do! I tried to comfort the Titans in any way possible. Raven just kept to herself. When I tried to talk to her, she acted as if I weren't there. I don't know if she hates me or what. While I was talking to Starfire, an alarm started going off, and everybody had some part of him or her that lit up with each sound.

"Ok, why is everybody blinking?" I asked.

"It is the Titan alert", explained Starfire, "we are needed downtown. A robbery is taking place at the museum." And with that, we were off again.

When we got to where the museum, we saw someone running into the shadows. We all thought the same thing: _Slade_. So we chased the dude to the edge of the roof, where he came into the light. Aside from seeing Robin in person for the first time, I had never been so surprised in my life. _**Slade wasn't the one robbing the museum, Robin was.**_

I took a few steps toward him. I had never been so confused. I mean, here was this superhero that was part of a team. He was an all-around good guy, and there he was in a Slade outfit or whatever robbing a museum!

"Robin, what the heck are you doing? I mean, just a few hours ago you were offering to let me stay with you and the other Titans, and now you're trying to look like Slade and rob a museum! What's up with you?"

I took a few more steps toward him, and he sent me flying into the opposite wall with a powerful kick. I crashed into the wall on my back, but I wasn't to badly hurt. A few bruises were all. Beast Boy came and helped me up. I was so confused. Robin was acting as if he didn't know me. Well, he didn't know me that well anyway, but he knew who I was and that I was a friend! This here wasn't the guy that had just been so sweet to me. Was it something that I said? Did I do something wrong? Or maybe, Robin was acting under force. Did Slade threaten him to make him do this? All these questions were burning inside me, but I was afraid to ask him, because he had just given me a good-sized bruise on my cheek. Cyborg yelled, "Teen Titans, GO", and we went into battle with their former leader, and former love of my life.


	4. Sarah Faces Robin and starts to get a th...

**Thank y'all for the reviews. they're what fuel my story! yes, i started writing this when i was 11, thanks, _worthlessdeath_. _Pickles12_, yes this does take place during Apprentice Pt. 1&2. it also covers more episodes. like i said b4. if y'all have any ideas, feel free to share them!**

* * *

The Titans and I hit Robin with everything that we had. I don't think that any of us wanted to fight him -I know that I didn't- because even though he wasn't himself at the moment, we still cared about him. I almost stopped dead in my tracks, but for some reason I decided against it. After a while, though, I decided to try my telepathy on Robin and speak to him through his mind. While the other Titans kept on fighting, I stepped to the side and started concentrating on clearing my mind. If Slade was forcing him to act this way, then maybe Robin could tell me without taking the chance of Slade overhearing him. I spoke inside my mind, and Robin heard me.

I asked, _Robin, what the heck are you doing? Why are you dressing like Slade and stealing? You were so sweet to me earlier and now you've attacked me and we hate fighting you! It's like you're a completely different person. I mean, just a few hours ago you offered me a place to stay and treated me so kindly. If you're going to be like this, then I'll go ahead and leave._

What he said next surprised me. He answered, _Ok, I don't know how you're talking to me, but I had better not tell you what's going onbecause I don't know how Slade is monitoring me. Just know that I don't want to act like this. It's to save the others, but don't tell them or they won't last much longer._

That's all I heard, because Starfire had hit him hard from behind with her starbolts. He fell down face first and I ran to him to help him up, but what he said next sounded nothing like what he had just told me in my mind.

"Get away from me now! Don't come any closer. I'm warning you."

I paid no attention to Robin. I knew what was going on. I came closer to grab his hand, and when I was within two feet from him, he blasted me with a laser and I hit the same wall as earlier, but with much more force, and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back in Titans Tower, with Starfire leaning over me. She informed the others that I had woken up, and when they came over, they all took a turn yelling at me and letting me know that because of me, Robin had gotten away, and that Slade was probably more powerful now. I tried to explain to them that the whole Robin situation wasn't as it seemed, but since they hardly new me, they didn't listen and just ignored what I said. I was really upset, and torn. I wanted to tell the Titans that Robin didn't want to act the way that he was. That he had said something about acting that way to save them. However, I also wanted to respect Robin and not tell them what he had told me. I flew up to the roof and sat on the edge, looking out at the horizon and watching the sun set over the ocean. Then, without warning, I started crying! I don't know why. I guess because of everything that had happened during the past seven or eight hours. I was zapped from home, attacked by the Titans, yelled at by Robin. Robin offered to let me stay with them, then we went to fight Slade; Robin disappeared, and he turns up at the museum dressed like Slade and stealing a laser or something. He then turns on us and attacks me. Then we start battling him, and I try to ask him what s going on using my telepathy, and all he tells me is that he doesn't want to act the way that he was, and not to tell the others what he said because he's trying to save them. Now the other Titans are mad at me because, according to them, I let Robin get away. 

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard someone shut the door leading to the roof and come sit down next to me. I didn't bother looking up, because I was afraid of being yelled at again. I then heard Beast Boy start talking.

"Hey, uh, sorry for yelling at you back there. It wasn't your fault that Robin got away, it really wasn't. I guess that since we just met you and all, we don't really know what to think. We haven't had that many guests before, so we're not really used to having someone that we don't know following us around. But I have to admit; you're a really good fighter. Maybe, if you don t find your way home, you could join the team. You'd make a really great addition. The other guys don't know what they're saying, so don't pay any attention to them. Robin thinks that you're a great fighter too, he told me so. I think he really likes you. You know, as a friend, a really good friend. And you know what's weird about that? You've only been with us for a few hours, and he barely got to talk to you. Heh, I guess you just have that kind of charm."

At this I looked up at him. He smiled at me, and I smiled a tearful smile back. I looked back out at the horizon, and right then, I felt like Beast Boy was my only friend. He was the only one that had bothered to come check on me, and from the way he talked about me, I guess that he really didn't have that much of a problem with me. Now it was my turn to talk.

"You really think so? Wow, that's really sweet of you to say. Anyway, about Robin. The thing is, well, I'm telepathic, so I tried to get an explanation out of Robin by talking to him telepathically. He told me something, but I can't repeat it to you or Starfire or the others. I really want to, but I can't, he told me not to. Just please, do what I say -and tell the other Titans this, too- if we do have to face him again, don't hold back. Act as if it were Slade or Cinderblock there, not Robin. I know that it sounds as if I'm trying to get him hurt, but I'm not. You'll just have to trust me."

After I said this, I started sobbing again. I felt Beast Boy put his arm around me and pull me closer to him. Then I felt the other arm go around me, and I just melted into him. He was saying things like "Shhh, shhh, shhh", and, "It's all right, don't cry. I believe you." I can't explain how I felt, all I know is that I felt like I would fall off the Tower if he weren't holding onto me right then. I hugged him, too, and when I calmed down, we sat there together and looked out at the ocean, listening to the birds and the water lapping against the shore.

* * *

When it came time for bed, I changed into my pajamas with a wave of my finger. I laid down on the couch and fell into restless sleep. 

I woke up during the middle of the night feeling very sore. I guess I had slept in a bad position or something, so I got up and took a walk down to the edge of the island. I sat down on the rocks and watched the water hit the shore, then I started skipping rocks. I was glad to have some time to myself. I decided that I couldn't stay with the Teen Titans, no matter how much I wanted to. It was after I made this decision that Beast Boy, once again, joined me out there.

"I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you're the only one who seems to care about me. I mean, the other Titans are mad at me, Robin's gone psycho, and I have no idea where I am or how to get back home. You've been so sweet to me; I don't know how to thank you."

"Aww, don't say that. You seem like a really cool girl, and like I said earlier, if you can't find your way home, you'd make a great addition to the Teen Titans. The other guys will get used to you. I told them what you told me earlier. I think that it might have helped a little, but I really don't know. They're all nuts, and that's unusual, cause they're the ones usually calling me nuts", he laughed.

I laughed, too. "I guess that makes two of us. Of all my friends, I'm always the one with the jokes and the goofy actions and stuff. I crack my friends and family up, and I even crack myself up sometimes. I mean, I am so clumsy! I trip over my own feet; I'm constantly dropping things. I somehow always end up dropping all of my books at least once during every school day. You have no idea how embarrassing that is; especially when the guy you have a HUGE crush on is standing right in front of you! I guess I get it from my mom, I don't know why. She's Tamaranian, like Starfire, so she's still trying to get used to things around here. I don't know why I'm so clumsy, because I was born here on Earth, and I have no problems with any of the customs or traditions here. The only thing is that my mom makes me celebrate Tamaranian holidays as well as the holidays here. Aaarrgghh, it s so confusing!"

"Wow, that really must be tough. Having to deal with being half-alien and half-human. You're right about the not-knowing-what-it's-like-to-be-at-school thing. The Titans have never been to school. Anyway, that's boring. You're unlike any girl I've ever met. You're funny, cool, and a lot like me!"

I was stunned by those last comments. I looked up at him. I couldn't believe all these compliments that he was giving me.

"You know, if I do end up becoming a Teen Titan, y'all are gonna have to get used to me. I'm different from the rest of you. I mean, I've lived a completely different life than y'all have. I'm not that much of a serious person. I can be serious when I want to be, but that's really rare. I'm loud, outgoing, crazy, and hyper. I love to goof off and go shopping. I mean, I'm a regular teenage girl. I'm not a superhero, at least, not yet. C'mon, let's go back inside . Beast Boy and I walked side by side back to Titans Tower. When we got inside, I laid back down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Ok, how was that? did y'all like it any better or worse? LET ME KNO OR I'LL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!**


	5. Wicked Scary, Pt 1

**Hey y'all. I only got a few reviews for the last chapter, so if y'all want me to post any more, ya gotta review!

* * *

**

The next day, I woke up before everyone else, so I decided to make breakfast for everybody. I got out the eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuit mix, and the tofu kind for Beast Boy. Starfire came into the kitchen before the others did. I avoided her eyes, and continued without a word. She approached me, and when I still did not look up at her, she spoke to me.

"I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday. We were all very upset that Robin escaped. Beast Boy came to me last night and explained what had happened. Robin did not want you to tell us what he told you. Why not? Are you sure that he meant what he said? I do not understand why Robin would do something like this."

I looked Starfire straight in the eyes, making sure that she understood what I said.

"Look, all I can tell you is that he told me not to tell you or the other Titans what he said. Just, if we do face him again -and I'm sure we will- don't hold back. Pretend that it s Slade or Plasmus there, not Robin. Now, just forget about it and help me set the table."

I said no more to her for a while. Eventually, the other Titans came into the kitchen. I heard Cyborg mumbling, and then he said something about something smelling really good. Beast Boy offered to help with the cooking, but I didn't need anymore tofu than I already had. I guess everyone liked breakfast: no one complained, and they all cleaned their plates, but they still did not say a word to me; showing that they were still mad. Once I had cleared the table, I got dressed and went for yet another walk down to the shore. I was trying to decide when I was going to leave. I knew that I couldn't stay much longer.

Back in the Tower, the Titan alert sounded again, and we found ourselves faced against Robin for the second time. This time around, I hit him with everything that I had. I had to take my anger out on someone, and Robin was the villain there, so you get the picture. He had some new weapons this time: a laser and something else, I couldn't tell what it was, so he wasn't as easy to fight off. We were on top of a building, and then Starfire and Robin came face to face.

"Robin, you are my best friend, and I do not want to fight you."

Robin actually responded to this. He got his laser ready to fire.

"Get back Starfire. Get away from me."

"If you are truly evil, then do what you must", and with this, Starfire let down her guard and got ready for the blast.

"Starfire, no." Robin was about to fire, but then held back. Seconds later, without warning everyone except for Robin and me started glowing and moaning. Starfire collapsed, and Robin caught her. I saw Beast Boy falling from the air.

"_Beast Boy!"_ I flew to catch him, just as he was about to hit the ground. I was furious!

"ROBIN, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IS GOING IN WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT THE KIND OF GUY I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" I screamed at him, while trying to find some way to stop this whole thing.

I heard him yell to no one in particular, "No, stop. Please stop!"

Seconds passed, and then the whole glowy-hurty thing stopped. Robin laid Starfire down, aimed his laser, said "I'm sorry", and fired.

I guess Starfire wasn't that badly affected by the blast, because she got up just a little shaky afterwards.

"He's getting away!" I shouted. This time, we followed him through the city. Unfortunately though, he was too good for us- or so we thought. We lost him when he seemingly disappeared over a brick fence, but I found a torn piece of his outfit on a jagged piece of brick on one of the street corners.

"He went this way" I pointed out.

Eventually, we found the place where Robin was staying with Slade. Cyborg blasted through the wall and we all got ready to fight. Of course, Slade was ready. He pressed a button and the whole glowy thingy started again. Then Robin did something that I'd never expect; he went over to what looked like a misshapen fence post and grabbed hold of it. It looked like it shocked him or something, but when he let go he started glowing like everyone else. I was totally confused!

"Ok, why is everyone except me glowing again?"

Then Robin spoke to Slade.

"New deal, Slade: I loose my friends; you loose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to loose."

After he said this, Slade gave him this furious look, and threw down the trigger that controlled the glowy thingy. Everything stopped. Everybody got up and all of us including Robin got ready to fight Slade. To make a long story short: WE KICKED SLADE'S BUTT!

Back at Titans Tower, we were getting rid of the probes that were inside the Titans bloodstreams. I know, that sounds, like, totally disgusting, but it s true. Remember the laser that was supposedly a dud? Well what it did was blast them with nanoscopic probes that, when activated and not stopped, would destroy them from the inside out. It took a while, but eventually, everyone was probe-free. I know that B.B. was happy- with his little dance and all. He cracks me up. This time, Robin was with us at the Tower. Everyone was happy to have him back. He and I told the others what had been going on. He told them that he had become Slade's apprentice to keep him from activating the probes, and I told them that Robin had told me that. I explained that I wanted to respect his wishes, so I kept it a secret. The Titans apologized for blaming me and yelling at me. Although they really meant it, I still couldn't help thinking that Raven had a problem with me for some reason. I don't know what I did to her, but every time I'd start a conversation with someone, she'd give me this look of pure hatred. I never did anything to her! I guess she just doesn't like new people. I'm not even staying, for crying out loud! Oh well, I guess I'll never know why she hates me, because I was about to tell the Titans that I was planning on leaving the next morning. I called everyone's attention, and told them the news.

"Uh, excuse me everyone. I know that y'all are real happy and all, but I need to tell y'all something. As much as I appreciate you all letting me stay here for the night, I can't stay any longer. I'm planning to leave tomorrow morning to find my way back to my home."

I paused and waited for a reaction. Boy, did I get one.

"WHAT! But...but...but...but, I thought that you were gonna stay a few more nights and let us help you!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You are leaving? Again, I cannot have my new friend wandering around and not know where she is going!" protested Starfire.

"Yeah Sarah, we thought that you would stay with us until we found you a way home. I mean, it s no problem", said Robin, "plus, you've been a great help to the team", he added with a smile.

I blushed and smiled back. I think Beast Boy was right: Robin really did seem to like me. He was so sweet, and he cared about everyone. I _loved_ him again. (Of course, no one else knew that.) However, I also had a feeling that Beast Boy liked me as more than a friend. Yeah, weird, but I was afraid to ask. Beast Boy had been so sweet to me lately. He was always complimenting me, and he loved to talk to me. I felt like I had known him my whole life. I loved it! The more guy friends, the better!

Oh, all right! You've convinced me again! I'll stay, but as soon as I find the way, I'm going home. Don't worry, though: I'll leave y'all my number, I teased. In the mean time, why don't we all just sit down and watch a movie, I added. Everyone agreed.

"Horror?" Again, everyone agreed. Horror it was! We all sat down to a great movie that Beast Boy had picked out: _Wicked Scary_.

"You know this movie is cursed, and once you watch it, weird things start happening."

Beast Boy was trying to scare us.

"Just start the movie." Raven told him.

I had to cover my eyes for a few parts. Eventually, I found Beast Boy s arm and held onto it when I needed to. I could tell that he didn't mind at all. That was the scariest movie I had ever seen! Ok, I'd seen _Pet Semetary_, _Pet Semetary II_, _The Shining_, _Carrie_, _Silent Predators_, _The Exorcist_, _Psycho_, _Child's Play_, _The Grudge_, _The Ring_, _Boogeyman_, _Sixth Sense_, _Poltergeist_, _The Hangman's Curse_, and _Tremors_, but this was the scariest movie out of all of them! It was so much like a classic horror film. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that; everyone started cracking up after the movie ended. It was classic. You know, the whole monster-in-the-basement-and-the-girl-doesn't-know-it s-behind-her thing.

Robin said, "I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandoes, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen."

Everyone admitted that they were scared -including me. When we asked Raven, however, she said, "I don't do fear", and turned her back to us.

During the movie, it had started storming, and a few minutes after the movie ended, the lights went out. Cyborg luckily had a built-in flashlight, so he turned it on and we could see again! I waved my finger and got myself a flashlight.

"The storm just knocked out the power, right?" I asked nervously. I looked at Robin. What I saw freaked me out. There was a tentacle lying on his shoulder.

"Okay, Beast Boy. You got us, enough fooling around." Robin said as he brushed off the tentacle. Beast Boy answered.

"Uh, dude? I'm right here."

Beast Boy rose up in front of Robin. We all looked behind Robin and saw the monster from _Wicked Scary_! It had mouths all over its body, and each one had hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. I froze in terror. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**mwa ha ha... cliffhanger! anyway,u likey, u hatey? let me kno! review review review!**


	6. Wicked Scary Pt II

**Hey everyone. i'm really sorry about the late update. i just haven't had the time! anyway, i've been really busy lately with softball, band, and school. anyway, i'm making a lot of changes in my story. my eleven-year-old writing skills need to be improved. so i don't know how often i'll be able to update. anyway, plz review more bcuz i need y'all to tell me if u have any idea that might make the story better, or if i just need to fix something. about sarah being paired with robin. when i started writing this fic, i kinda favored robin for some reason (go figure), and he was my favorite. so i just kinda put 'em together! and i kno that sarah seems like kind of a player, but like i said before- i was eleven, people! anyway, i'll also try to not make her so gullible. sarah is way to easy to convince, don't ya think? anyway, on with the story! **

* * *

**Wicked Scary Pt. II **

We sprang into action. Starfire and I flew up above it and hit the monster with our starbolts. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and was about to send the monster flying when it wrapped its tentacles around him. Then, it reached up and snatched Starfire and I out of the air. Next thing I know, Robin and Cyborg were right there with us in its grasp!

Raven was about to blast it away. She was in the middle of her chant or whatever, and then her powers suddenly stopped working. She lunged at the monster, but it sent her flying into the wall. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the monster vanished, and we all fell on top of one another. We were totally screwed up.

"There was a monster here, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, that was, like, majorly creepy." I said with a shudder.

"Oh, no. I told you guys, the movie is cursed! By watching it, we opened a portal to another dimension and now the monster is gonna eat us and it always starts with the good-looking comic relief guy- ME!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. I don't know what the heck's going on here, but we have to find out, and fast before the monster shows up again. So, what do we do?" I looked to Robin for instructions.

" Split up and search the Tower." Robin said.

We all started in separate directions. Beast Boy however, pulled us all back.

"Split up? SPLIT UP? If we split up then the monster will come and find us one at a time and eventually we'll all have to face our dooooooooooooom!" howled Beast Boy.

"The monster's not going to eat anybody. Let's go." Robin said. We all followed him. I'll admit, I was pretty freaked out. None of us knew when or where the monster would show up again. I was freaking out at every little sound. I think that I was getting on everyone's nerves. Beast Boy finally helped me calm down. I kind of stayed to the back of the group because, even though I was scared, I still wasn't a member of the team, so I just stayed out of their way.

We had all just rounded a corner when suddenly, from behind,we heard growls and roars coming from none other than the Wicked Scary monster! All of us turned to run, and Beast Boy tripped in his hurry. I ran to help him up, but the monster was faster than I was! It got to B.B. first and started to drag him away.As the monster rounded a corner with Beast Boy still in its grasp, he yelled, "What did I tell you? Funny guy goes first!"

"NO!" I yelled. I ran and grabbed hold of his outstretched hands.

"Hang on tight, Beast Boy." I instructed him. I went intangible and I transferred it to him; trying to pull him out of the monster s tentacles. It didn't work! I tried again with only seconds before we hit the wall. Again, I failed. Beast Boy was dragged through the wall in the monster's grip. I pounded the wall with my fists, furious that I had not saved Beast Boy in time. I felt a hand in my shoulder. It was Robin.

"It's too late now. Don't get mad at yourself. You tried your best, I know you did. By the way, what were you trying to do when you made yourself and Beast Boy glow like that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I am also curious", said Starfire.

I sighed. Before I could get an explanation out, I saw the monster come around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Y'all are about to find out. Okay, don't hesitate and hold onto any part of me that you can."

They listened to me. The best thing about it was that Robin immediately grabbed my hand sigh. I went intangible, flew up, and flew straight down through the floor just in time to spare one of us from being grabbed. When all of us had successfully made it through the floor, everybody immediately let go of me and turned to me with these confused looks.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Robin.

"That was too weird, y'all", said Cyborg.

"Interesting. What happened? What did you do? Could you teach me to do the same thing?" Starfire started spilling out questions again.

'That's just one of my powers. I didn't realize how much it would come in handy until I met y'all", I said.

"For me, it's nothing special. I guess y'all think that it's weird or different or something, but since I got most of my powers just after I was born, none of them are special to me. Now, we'd better keep moving or that monster will find us before we get too far."

We kept searching the Tower for any sign of Beast Boy, the monster, or any place that the monster could have come from. We were passing by Beast Boy's room when we heard someone saying, _"Help! Help me!"_ Robin opened the door from which we had heard the voice, and stuff came crashing on top of us. On top of it all was this little mechanical monkey with some cymbals saying, _"Help me, help me, help me count! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."_

"I told Beast Boy to get rid of that thing", growled Cyborg.

We all brushed ourselves off and continued our search for the monster. We didn't have to search much longer, because the monster found us. It materialized out of nowhere! We turned and started running for our lives. Then, it materialized in front of us! Cyborg had such a momentum going that he had a little trouble stopping and practically ran into the monster's tentacles. It grabbed him and Robin ran to try and wrench him from Wicked Scary and I rushed over to help, but the thing was too strong for us. Cyborg disappeared along with the monster through the wall.

Man, was Robin mad. I rushed over to him and started to try and calm him down. I told him the same thing that he had told me: don't be mad at yourself and that you tried your best. After he calmed down, Robin suggested that we search the basement for anything suspicious.

When we reached the basement, I tried to turn back, but Robin grabbed me and told me with a reassuring smile that everything would be fine, and not to worry. I went down the dark steps right beside Robin. Man, I was so scared; I couldn't even begin to describe it. I was holding on to Robin's arm and everything. I guess I wasn't as brave as I thought that I was. I still had my flashlight, so that came in handy. When we got to the bottom of the basement stairs, I found out that Starfire was just as freaked out as I was.

As she turned back to go up the stairs, she said," Oh, well. Our friends are not present. Let us quickly go back up and see if they-"

Robin grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away from the stairs.

"We're not leaving until we get to the bottom of this." Robin said in a determined voice.

"This unpleasant room is not the bottom?" Starfire asked.

All we saw were old storage boxes, and a few rats freaked out Starfire. When Raven got onto her about it, Starfire looked above us with a look of pure terror.

"Those are not rats" she said, and pointed to thousands of creatures withfour glowing red eyes. All of us turned and ran as fast as we could, and a swarm of the things started to follow us. Somehow, Starfire got caught up in the swarm of beasts, and when Robin jumped from the stairs to save her, they vanished into thin air along with Starfire. I had to fly over to Robin and make sure that he was going to be okay.

Robin and I had to drag Raven up the stairs because she was determined to save Starfire. We had a hard time getting her out the door. When we finally did, we took a minute to rest.

"We have to go back. There could still be a way to save her!" Raven said.

"We can't, Raven. She's gone." Robin said.

"Well, it's just the three of us now, and frankly, I've never been more scared in my entire life. I mean look at me I'm shaking!" I cried. I was shaking from head to toe.

"I know what you mean; I am too, and I'm not the kind of guy that gets scared very easily", said Robin.

"This doesn't scare me", said Raven.

"We had better get going", I said. We turned to go, and I had walked a few yards when I didn't hear anyone behind me, and Raven was up in front of me, so I turned around to ask Robin if he was coming, but there was no one there to ask. Robin was gone without a trace. I was really, REALLY scared now!

"Omygod, omygod, omygod, omygod. He's gone!" I was so freaked out.

"Looks like it's just you and me",Raven said to me.

We kept our guard up as we walked around the Tower. Well, Raven did her best because, you know, her powers weren't working. We were near Raven's room when we heard a loud roaring. Suddenly, around the corner came what looked like a big, black, mutant pterodactyl. I grabbed Raven by the arm and flew around the corner. As the monster was about to catch up to us, I went intangible and slipped through the floor.

"Thanks", said Raven with a weak smile.

"Yo-"

I didn't have time to respond. The black bird came crashing down the stairs. I knew that we didn't have time to run, so I pushed Raven out of the way and the bird grabbed me in its talons. I struggled to free myself, but it was no use. Raven had bolted over to me and was trying to pull me from the monster's grasp, but my hand slipped from hers and everything went dark.

* * *

Then next thing I knew, I wasstanding in the living room of the Tower. Raven was lying on her back, apparently very weak, and I didn't feel so hot myself. I was so light-headed thatI just about fell over, then I felt a pair of hands steady me. I looked up and saw Robin was standing in front of me.

"Sarah, are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so. I'm really light-headed, but I'll be fine."

I was still swaying back and forth, however. Robin helped me over to where Raven was lying. I leaned over her to make sure that she was all right. She opened her eyes, and I held out a hand to help her up. She looked confused.

"You're all ok?" She asked.

"We were never in any real danger." Robin said.

"Hello! Did you not see the monsters?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We saw them, but they were never really there. Don't you guys get it? The monster, us disappearing, Raven's powers; the answer was right in front of us. When Raven wouldn't admit that she was afraid, the fear found another way out."

"So...Raven made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin nodded and looked at Raven, "When you accepted your fear; you regained control over it."

"C'mon, you guys, it's no big deal", I said, "it's over and done with now, so just forget about it. Raven didn't do this on purpose! She thought that the monsters were real, too. Robin was the only one that had any idea about what was going on, so lay off of Raven. She's been through a lot; we all have."

"Mm-hmm", replied Raven. This time, she actually smiled at me.

From that moment on, I think that Raven had finally learned to accept me. The sun was rising and shone brightly through the windows of the Tower.

" Sunrise, time for bed! Cyborg said.

All of us went to our rooms for a really good sleep. After what we had just been through, we all needed it.

* * *

The Teen Titans and I had some great times together. We also kicked butt together! I had a blast with everyone. I trained with them on their obstacle course, and I must say that I was pretty good at it. Beast Boy and I became really good friends, and I think that Robin started to like me as more than just a really good friend. The thing was, though, we were so busy that we totally forgot about finding me a way home. I reminded the Titansa few times, and they said that they would get to it, but they always forgot.

After about two weeks with the Titans, I still hadn't hadany help, soI decided to leave the Tower and go on my own. I left a note on the coffee table that read:

_Titans,_

_I've been here for 2 weeks now and I haven't made any progress on finding my way home. I decided that if y'all aren't going to help me, then I'll just find it myself. Now I won't be in the way anymore and it's just the original 5 Titans. Y'all have been incredible! You took me in, gave me a home, and were amazingly sweet. I'll miss you all so much! Maybe we'll meet again someday, ya never know._

_Thanx again for everything!_

_Luv y'all_

_Sarah_

When I left Titans Tower, it was really late. I didn't want to wake anybody, because I wanted to be long gone before anyone found the note. I was landing in the city to try to find someone to point me in the right direction, when I heard a commotion in a nearby alley. I flew over to see what was going on, and I saw one of Slade'srobots trying to break into the back door of a jewelry store. I got ready to fight, but I heard something behind me and when I turned around to see what had made the noise, all I saw was a net flying straight at me. I tried to go intangible to prevent getting wrapped up, but I was too late. Somehow, I couldn't phase through the net either. The two Slade robots gagged me and rushed me off to a place that was very familiar...

When I was finally released from the net, I saw none other than Slade himself walking towards me. I was scared, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I got my starbolts ready to fight, but Slade didn't seem bothered by that. He just kept walking towards me.

"Ahhhhh, the Teen Titans' new friend. Why aren't you with them at their tower? Did they reject you? Were you not good enough for them", he asked his cold voice.

"I'm trying to find my way home, you freak!" I replied with a hot flash of anger. "The Titans would never reject me, but I can't stay with them.

Slade just chuckled to himself. "Little Miss Independant, aren't we? I've been watching you, and I've come to the conclusion that you are exactly what I need to bring down the Teen Titans. My plan is simple: I let them know that I have you under my capture, and in order to get you back safely, the Teen Titans will have to surrender and declare me ruler of the city. You see, if everyone cooperates, then no one gets hurt. It's as simple as that." With this he laughed.

_I have to let the Titans know where I am,_ I thought. Maybe, I can contact them telepathically, it's worth a shot, I thought to myself. Before I could do anything, I felt something go around my wrist, and saw a Slade crony hand-cuffing me to a metal pole. I struggled to get free. I tried going intangible, but that didn't do any good. I then noticed that the handcuffs had a slight green tinge to them. _Ectoplasm,_I thought.I tried hitting them with my starbolts, I tried using magic, and while I was doing this, Slade contacted the Titans. I guess the Titans saw me in the background, because they started talking to me and ignoring Slade.

"Sarah! Are you ok? What did he do to you? Are you hurt?" Robin sounded majorly worried. He was shouting.

"Dude, could you be any louder? I'm fine. I've only been here a few minutes. I could use a little help, though. These things are, like, indestructible! I pointed to the handcuffs; So far, all he's done is tell me that he plans to-"

"Silence her", instructed Slade.

Before I knew it, I was gagged again by one of the robots.

"SARAH! What are you planning, you psychopath?" Robin shouted to Slade.

"Heh, heh, heh. Robin, if you're so eager to know my plan, why don't you come down here and find out"

After he said this, the screen went black. All the while, I watched helplessly as I was restrained by one of the robots.

After Slade's little conversation, he took off the handcuffs that he currently had me bound by, made sure that I couldn't attack him with my starbolts, and led me to some sort of cage-looking thing. It didn't have bars; it was like a solid plastic box. He forced me inside and shut me up in it. I tried every way possible to get out, but again Slade new what he was up against, and no matter what I did, I couldn't break out. I was stuck.

* * *

**ok, ok, ok. so this story isn't as good as i thought it would be. but i'm doing that best that i can right now. this story will most likely get better along the way. well, don't let me stop you-REVIEW RIGHT NOW! **


	7. SarahxRobin

**Hey sorry for the late update. a week in florida, no computer, you get the idea. anyway, now that school's out i'll have a lot more time to update and fix up my sucky story. so sry if this chapter isn't that great. i'm really tired and i just wanted to give y'all something to read. i'll do batter next time! R&R! thnx**

* * *

**SarahxRobin**

It took the Titans a surprisingly long time to get to the hideout. When they finally did, the first thing that they noticed was me in that box. Robin and Beast Boy rushed over. I told them that I couldn't find a way out, no matter what I did. Of course, Robin told the other Titans to try and break the box open, and when I told them that it wouldn't work, they didn't listen. Starfire's starbolts bounced right back at her. Raven's powers simply didn't do anything; Robin tried kicking it, smashing it, anything within his power, and guess what: he failed! Beast Boy tried ramming into the stubborn thing, and I think that he hurt himself more than he did the box.

For a while it was just the six of us (Slade wasn't there for a few minutes, I don't know why), so I just floated around, messing with my hair. I whipped up a cushioned chair and I lay back, relaxing. I had told the Titans that the stupid box wouldn't bust, and I knew that if I couldn't break through it, then neither could they. I was just waiting for something to happen

"Uh, Sarah? What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I told you, no matter what y'all do, the stupid box won't break. So I figured that I could just relax until y'all come to your senses and listen to me," I stated simply.

Seconds after I said that, Slade came into the room. The Titans got ready to fight, but he didn't seem bothered by them either. He just kept right on walking.

"Titans, ready", said Robin, and they all got ready to spring into battle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Slade. As he said this, two little lasers were lowered into my cage. Slade held up a button, similar to the one he had used to activate the probes that he had infected the Titans with a few weeks before. He then told the Titans his plan.

"I would not fight if you want your new friend to remain with you much longer. My plan is this: In order to ensure your friend's safety, you will surrender, and you will make me the ruler of the city. You do that, and you all leave here unharmed. If you fail to cooperate, then I'm afraid that your friend shall never find her way home, or out if that box. Now, do we have a deal?"

With this, he looked at Robin, and Robin looked at me. I shook my head. I didn't want the Teen Titans to surrender because if they did, the whole city would fall. I had to tell him.

"Robin, don't make me say this. You know that y'all can't surrender. Would you rather live in a city ruled by a psychopath, or never see me again. It would be the same as if I had found my way home. Anyway, just say no deal and get out of here. Don't try to do the whole rescue-the-captive-and-save-the-city thing. That's so old-fashioned. Now do what I said." I looked him straight in the eye, and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Robin turned to Slade.

"I'm sorry Sarah, he said but I can't listen to you this time!"

As he said this, Robin lunged at Slade, temporarily knocking the button thingy out of his hand, but before anyone could reach it, Slade kicked Robin off of him, reached the button, and pressed. I saw and heard the lasers powering up, so I got ready to move at the speed of light. When they fired, I flew all over the cage. What I found out, though, was that they were motion-sensitive. No matter where I was in that box, the lasers found me. I even tried going intangible, but instead of the laser going right through me, it hit my arm.

"AHHHHH! OOOWWW! Owie, owie, owie! Oh, man that hurts!" I cried. It felt like my arm was on fire! Another one hit my leg. _You've got to tough it out, Sarah_, I said to myself. You've got to think of a way to destroy those lasers. Then, I got an idea! If I could get the lasers to fire at one another, then my problem would be solved! I flew up and got dangerously close to one of them. I held onto the back of it to keep it from turning, and the other laser fired and hit the one that I was holding. The blast threw me against the side of the box. I looked out at the Titans and Slade; they were still fighting him. I started clearing my mind so I could talk to one of them telepathically. _I'll call Raven_, I thought.

_Raven, I've destroyed the lasers, so Slade has nothing against y'all now. Just kick his butt and help me get out of here...please._

She didn't answer me, but she looked over at me and I gestured to what was left of the lasers, and I almost fell over; that laser really messed up my leg. Raven told the other Titans, and they gave Slade one final punch, and sent him skidding across the ground, but he got right back up and ran from the room. Then the Titans all rushed over to me. We still had no clue how to break open this thing. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey guys, what if we all concentrate on one spot of this thing to make a hole in, like near the top. Starfire and I can hit it with our starbolts, Cyborg can use his blaster, Raven can use her powers, and Robin and Beast Boy can run and hit it or something. Just combine all of our powers together. Maybe it'll work." I looked at them for approval.

"We need to try anything possible", said Robin.

"Okay, on three. One...two...three!"

We all hit it with everything that we had. I added my eye beams in, hoping to add extra force.

What do you know, it actually worked! I had to duck and cover when it shattered, and I was grateful to get out. I had trouble climbing out though, because of my leg, and I was afraid to fly for fear of dropping out of the air. I mean, I was pretty banged up. Man, for someone with all these powers, I sure did get hurt a lot. Robin and Starfire helped me down, and Robin was nice enough to help me back to Titans Tower. I was so grateful. I apologized for getting them into that mess. I apologized for almost making the city the worst place to live. I asked them why they came to my rescue in the first place. Obviously, they found this a stupid question. All their answers were basically the same. They said that they liked me and cared about me.

"Why would you question that?" Robin asked.

"Well, for the past couple of weeks, it seemed like I got on you guys' nerves with the way I act. Admit it; I'm way different than the rest of you. I mean, I've lived a completely different life than you guys have. I blast my music, I'm really loud, I'm hyper, and I feel like I've kind of been annoying you guys for a while now", I explained.

"Well, you are different; no doubt about that", said Robin with a smile, "but that doesn't mean that we think that you're annoying or anything like that. I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we've never met anyone like you."

I could feel myself blushing. I hated when he did that. I always turn bright red whenever the guy that I have a crush on compliments me.

"Uh, Sarah? I have something that I want to tell you", said Robin.

"Uh huh..." I said.

"Well, we've been talking, and we've all come to the decision that-"he got out one of the Titan communicators, "we want you to join the team!"

"W-well, I-I don't know w-what to say," I was speechless. I took the communicator.

"Well, I know that I won't let you leave the Tower by yourself, because Slade is still out to get you. He doesn't give up that easily. Besides, I don't think that you'll be going anywhere for a while in the condition that you're in," Robin gestured to my arm and leg. "You've been a great help, and I know that you'll be a great addition to our team!" He looked at me and smiled. I returned his smile, only I wasn't that enthusiastic. Robin noticed.

I still wasn't sure about sealing the deal yet. I wanted to, I really did, but I still had hopes of getting back home.

"Robin, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I dragged him out into the hallway to his room.

"Robin, you know that I still have hopes of going home. Besides, how am I going to be any help with my leg and arm burnt up, huh?"

"I know that, but, oh, I don't know. I mean, the other Titans agree with me that you d be awesome, but I guess that this is more for...myself. You see, I really like you, Sarah. I think you're a really cool girl, and I want to get to know you." He turned a bright shade of magenta.

"Oh my gosh. You're saying all these sweet things to me, are you sure that you're not just trying to persuade me to stay?"

"Well-"

"Because if you are, it's working! I see no in problem staying with y'all. It'd be an awesome experience."

With this I smiled at him and then, I don't know what came over me, I just was so happy; I threw my arms around Robin. I surprised myself, and I jumped back. Robin looked as surprised as I felt, but I guess he didn't mind too much, because he put his arm around me and we walked out of his room together.

T

After spending so much time with the Teen Titans, I almost forgot that I had once dreamed of becoming one of them. Now, my dream had come true! I mentioned this to Robin one day, and he asked me how I had heard of them. The two of us were sitting on the roof, watching the ocean and the setting sun and soaking it all in. I had completely forgotten about this until that very moment, but the reason that I knew about them was because they were on a TV show! I was afraid to tell Robin this, because he might not believe me.

"Oh, it's weird. I'd just heard about y'all back at home."

"Oh, alright. That's cool. So, how do you think that you ended up here in Jump City?" Robin asked.

"You think I know? You know what though? I don't care how it happened, but I'm glad that it did, and I'm glad that I chose to stay here. You guys are so sweet. You all have got it made! So, uh, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked Robin with a soft smile.

"Well, frankly, I would like to hear some more about where you're from. You've done so much that none of us have ever done. You've actually known a life outside of fighting villains and things like that. You see, we've never been to school, so we don't know that much about extracurricular activities. What did you do for fun?"

Robin was so interested in my life; it was weird.

"Well, I played flute and piccolo in my school's band, and I was also the drum major. I was a cheerleader, and I was a pitcher and third baseman on my softball team. I loved it. I was going to be in ninth grade next year, so unless any of y'all are 14, then I'm the youngest here. I've really been missing home and school lately. I mean, it's not every day that you're zapped away from home and asked to join a team of superheroes. Do you think that I'll ever get to talk to any of my family or friends again? If I did, would they believe my story? What is my mom thinking right now? She's probably worried sick about me; she hasn't seen or heard from me in almost a month. I really miss her."

I felt tears start to well up. I tried to hold them back, but it was no use. They kept on coming. I was so embarrassed, crying in front of Robin. Luckily, Robin was the kind of guy who cared for you no matter what the occasion. He tried to comfort me in any way possible.

"Come on, it's all right. Cheer up." He put his arm around me, and I just sat there, thinking about home, my mom, and all of my friends.

"You have no idea how happy I'd be if I could let my friends and my mom know that I'm alright. They probably won't believe me, but that's the best that I can do."

"Come on; let's go do something. It's kind of boring just sitting up here doing nothing except talking. What do you want to do?" Robin got up and offered me his hand to get up.

"Well, do you wanna see if the others want to play some volleyball?"

"Sure, why not."

We went inside, gathered up the other Titans, and went back onto the roof to divide into teams. Raven had to meditate, so there was an odd number of players. This is where we got stuck.

"Well, I'll sit out the first game, and then whoever wants to can swap out with me for the next." I offered.

"Ok, Sarah, if you really want to", said Robin.

"Really, it's cool", I said and smiled at him, "and I'll be ref."

"Ok, y'all, let's get this game started", yelled Cyborg.

They started playing. Man, it's so cool to watch them play a sport. They take any sport and make it so extreme. It's awesome.

There was this one play where the ball was right over the net, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were going after it. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and hit the ball before Cyborg got to it, so the ball flew over towards Raven. Beast Boy landed and shouted to her.

"Raven, heads up!"

Raven stopped the ball with her powers and sent it flying straight back into Beast Boy. It hit him so hard that he fell on his back a few seconds afterwards. Then the game started up again, and Beast Boy hit it towards Raven again.

"Heads up- AGAIN!"

This time, however, Raven simply moved aside and let the ball sail over the edge of the Tower. Everyone stared and shouted, "Oh no- AAAHHHHH!" Beast Boy volunteered to go get it. He didn't have to though, because after he had taken a few steps, the ball flew right back over the edge, and rolled to a stop at his feet. We all stared in bewilderment at the edge of the Tower. Suddenly, a girl rose up to the edge on a rock, and asked the Titans, "So, which team am I on?"

* * *

**hurry and plz R&R! flames are accepted.**


	8. Bodily Mix Up

Instantly, Starfire and Beast Boy started running towards her and calling out to her.

"Terra!" Starfire shouted.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted, pushing Starfire out of the way. Starfire zapped him in the butt with her starbolts and reached her first.

"Oh, hello long lost friend! You remember me, yes?" Asked Starfire as she embraced Terra in a bone-crunching hug.

"Of course, Starfire. I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me", replied Terra.

Then Beast Boy rushed over to her, but had a hard time finding the right words. Terra playfully teased him, and I got the feeling that there was a little thing going on between them. _How cute_, I thought.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little rock 'n roller", said Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Robin! What's shakin?" She asked.

"Good to see you again", said Robin as he shook her hand.

"What? Is he kidding? It's great to see you again! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Then Robin pulled me over beside him.

"Terra, there's someone I'd like you to meet", he said.

"Hi...", said Terra with a puzzled expression.

Hi, I'm Sarah. I take it that you and the Titans have met before." I looked at her and smiled. She smiled a weak smile back.

Beast Boy was ecstatic. "Hey Raven wake up, Terra's back! Isn't that awesome?"

"Super, just help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door when you leave", said Raven sarcastically, without looking up. I don't think that she really cared that much for Terra; don't ask me why.

"Actually, I kinda wasn't planning on leaving this time", Terra said, "I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer- I wanna be a Teen Titan!"

Everybody looked at Terra as if they didn't know what she was talking about.

"Got it, sorry. Didn't realize the offer had an expiration date." She started to walk away, and I saw tears forming. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"The offer didn't expire. We're just... concerned", he said.

Beast Boy said, "Yeah. It's cause well, last time when you kind of freaked out and ran away, you couldn't exactly... you weren't completely..."

"You couldn't control your powers", said Raven.

"Hello- that's why I left! Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing. Check it out." With this she snapped on her goggles, leapt onto her rock, and took off into the air. Terra was really good.

"Wow, she really has gotten better", exclaimed Beast Boy.

"She learned a few tricks; doesn't mean she's any less dangerous", objected Raven.

Terra could do some pretty awesome stunts, like jump off of one boulder, fall a ways and land on another one. I was very impressed. I mentioned this to Robin.

"Man, she's really good."

"Yeah, she has gotten better. You should've seen her when we first met her", he said with a shudder.

"She was that bad?" I asked.

"Well, she didn't have total control over her powers. She was pretty dangerous to be around when she lost control. Ask Beast Boy", Robin went back to watching Terra, and I did, too.

Seconds later, all of us had to duck, because Terra was about to hit us with four huge boulders coming at us from four directions! I went intangible and ducked down with everybody else. Just when we thought that we were going to be smashed, all of the boulders shot upward, and Terra jumped off of them, but continued to push them up with her powers. The next moment, there was a huge explosion, and silver sparks started raining around the Tower. It was really cool. Terra walked over to us.

"You see? I've got everything under control." She said.

"Dude, that was awesome! You're really good. So, how long have you known the Titans?" I asked her. She didn't get a chance to answer, because there was a small earthquake, and we all looked at Terra.

She shook her head, "Wasn't me!"

We all went back inside the Tower and checked out what was going on. There were small earthquakes happening all over the city.

"Too many to be natural", observed Terra.

"That's because they're not earthquakes they're a trail. Something's moving under the city. We need to find out what. Titans, GO!" Robin said. Terra didn't move, so Robin, Raven and I slowed down.

"Are you coming or not?" Robin asked.

"Does this mean I'm on the team", asked Terra.

"It means we could use your help", replied Robin. Terra nodded and rushed out. Then Raven suddenly kind of spaced out.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked.

"Can't tell. Are you sure it's safe to have her around?" Raven asked.

"Not entirely, but everyone deserves a second chance", said Robin. I waited for him and Raven to catch up, and the three of us hurried to catch up with the others.

T

When we got downtown, what we saw was really weird, but nothing that we couldn't handle. There was this giant mechanical worm tearing up the streets! We had just arrived when a bus was about to topple down into the huge tunnel that the worm had made. Raven pulled it back; then Robin and Cyborg started saying those lame superhero lines.

Robin said, "You've missed the bus."

"Looks like you'll just have to take a cab!" Cyborg yelled as he threw a cab at the worm.

Starfire and I flew above the worm and started firing our starbolts at it. I don't think that they had any effect on it, because the worm started to shoot its own laser at us. Starfire and I almost got out butts roasted!

Terra was getting really involved. I guess her power is moving earth rocks mainly. She made a line of jagged boulders rise up out of the street and knock the worm backwards. Then, Robin told her to help him get in the worm's face, and when he did, he jumped on top of it and tried to get into the systems and electronics, but the worm threw him off before he could get anything done. Starfire flew to Robin and caught him, then she flew him over in front of the worm s mouth and he threw some little bomb-things into it. When they exploded, the worm fell backwards, and seconds later it shot underneath the streets, leaving a big, long tunnel behind. Robin said that we had better follow it, so we ventured down into the dark tunnel.

The tunnel that the worm left behind was really long. After about half an hour of following it, we came into an underground cavern. Robin was scanning the rock for any signs of Slade or anything else unusual. He picked up a signal. I'm picking up something from deep inside the rock.

"Yeah", added Cyborg, "electronics... and a heartbeat."

"Slade", said Robin angrily.

Minutes after we reached the cavern, the whole thing started shaking, and three of the giant worms drilled up through the rock and came through the floor of the cavern and paused to tower above us. We backed into a group. Robin said, "Titans, ready." However, the worms didn't come towards us; they went in three separate directions headed up.

Beast Boy didn't like this. "Hello! The good guys are over here! Dude, we got snubbed!" We all thought that this was really unusual.

Robin started giving out instructions. "Okay Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire: go after the worms. Raven, Terra, and Sarah: come with me."

"Star, B.B., let's move!" Cyborg yelled. They were gone.

It was just Robin, Terra, Raven, and me. Robin gave us our coordinates.

"Ok, I've got a fix on the signal; 40º down, 600 meters deep. Can you do that?" Robin asked.

"No problem", the three of us responded. We started blasting. It seemed that Terra and Raven didn't like each other, but were in some sort of competition or something because they had me stand in the middle of them, and Terra started talking to Raven with a tone that's hard to describe, but it was as if she really didn't want Raven to be there.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Terra challenged Raven.

"Not even close", Raven replied.

We blasted the rock with everything that we had. I tried something new by using my telekinesis and starbolts at the same time, and what do you know it worked! We moved through it pretty quickly. Soon, the four of us reached a room even farther underground than the cavern we had started out in. This one though was way different. There was an enormous computer in the middle of the room, and there was what looked like three of those worms connected in a circle and rotating at the top. It looked like Slade's new place. Just then, Robin got a call from Cyborg. We were horrified by what we heard.

"Robin, it's the Tower! They're attacking Titans Tower!" Cyborg cried. That's when the worms at the top of the room that we were in started firing their lasers upward and moved them in the circle.

"It's not just under attack", Robin said, "It's about to be underground."

Robin had found a model of What Slade was planning to do to the Tower. He was trying to sink it!

The four of us started trying everything that we could to stop those worms. I hit them with my new starbolt/telekinesis mix, Terra shot huge rocks at them, Robin hit them with his birdarangs, and Raven blasted them with her powers. When we looked at the damage, we didn't see a thing.

"Not even a scratch!" Robin cried.

He rushed to the computer, and started trying to hack into it. "If we can't break the drill, then hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down", he said.

Robin didn't get anything accomplished though; he looked up at the sound of footsteps, and saw Slade running straight at him. Slade knocked Robin back into a metal elevator.

"Robin!" I called. Terra, Raven, and I ran over to help.

"Forget about me! Stop the worms!" Robin ordered. Slade was glad to hear him say this.

He said, "Good, Robin now I have you all to myself." Slade then shut the door to the elevator and they both shot towards the top of the room. Raven, Terra, and I were left to stop the worms. Raven hurried over to the computer and started trying to shut the worms down. "We have to hack in", she said. Terra, however, had a different plan.

"Why hack, when you can smash!" She said as she lifted a huge boulder and was ready to drop it on the computer. Raven and I both stopped her with our telekinesis.

"No! Destroy the controls and we might never be able to stop it!" Raven pointed out.

Terra said, "Or we might stop it sooner, and save our home! Why can't you just trust me?"

"Oh, because you don't deserve it! I have to meditate every day to control my powers, and I'm supposed to believe that you can suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!" Raven snapped.

"How- how do I earn it?" Terra asked.

Raven said, "You can start by trusting me."

Terra relinquished her hold on the boulder at this, and so did Raven and I. Then Raven rushed over to the computer and started to try and hack it. After a few seconds of trying, we heard a crumbling from above, and looked up in time to see a huge piece of stone falling from the ceiling. We all dove away from the computer and the stone fell right on top of it. Then, we heard a whining, and the lasers on the worms got even more power behind them!

"Ok, maybe smashing the computer was a bad idea", Terra said with an embarrassed look. Moments later, we saw the worst thing possible: Titans Tower was sinking underground! Raven and I turned to leave, but Terra stayed put. We tried to get her out. "We have to get out! There's nothing we can do now", Raven said, but Terra wasn't about to give up.

"Yes there is! Trust me!" Terra shouted. She ran right underneath the huge stone section that had Titans Tower on it and fired at it with all her strength and power. Man, she was really determined, but then, the force of the Tower pushing down started to get a little too much for her. Raven and I rushed over to her aid, and we both fired our telekinesis at the stone. When all of us combined our powers, we started to push the Tower back up! Robin had joined us there, and he was talking to Cyborg, who was still on the surface with Starfire and Beast Boy. I could hear them rejoicing in the background.

Back at Titans Tower, all of us except Terra and Raven were waiting in Terra's new room. That's right, we were letting her join the team! I was so excited! Now, I wasn't going to be the only new girl around. When Terra and Raven arrived outside the door, we turned out the lights and got ready. We heard Terra ask Raven, "Where are we?"

Raven answered as she opened the door and flipped on the lights, "Your room."

The other Titans and I all shouted, "SURPRISE!" Boy, was Terra surprised.

"You guys did all this for me?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy said, "Yeah, since you helped save our home and all; we thought you deserved your own room."

"You also deserve one of these", said Robin as he held out one of the communicators.

"So I'm-"

"A Teen Titan. Good to have you on the team." Robin finished for Terra. She was in awe. All of us congratulated her.

Starfire said, "Welcome new Titan!"

"Aw yeah, very nice!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Way to go, Terra!" I said.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me", sighed Beast Boy.

"Congratulations Terra, you earned it", smiled Raven. Then, Cyborg had an idea to celebrate.

"Okay, there s only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion: waffles!" We all agreed, and headed out of Terra's room. She didn't follow immediately.

"You guys go on; I'll catch up in a minute." Terra said. When we were heading towards the kitchen, I turned around to go back to Terra's room.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay guys?" I asked them.

"Okay. Come when you're ready." Robin smiled at me. I floated back to Terra's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and announced that I was there.

"Terra? It's me, Sarah. May I come in?" I asked through the door.

"Sure, come on." Terra replied. I went intangible and poked my head through the wall. I stepped into her room, and went over to talk to her.

"So, how come you're not in the kitchen with the rest of us?" I asked.

"Just need some time to let all this sink in. I mean, you guys have accepted me. I'm honored." Terra smiled a huge smile.

"Well actually, I really didn't have much say in their decision. After all, I haven't known the Titans for that long. I did, though, tell them that you would be great for the team. I think that they already knew that, but I did all that I could. I'm glad that from now on I won't be the only new girl around." I giggled. Terra laughed, too.

"So, you wanna go get some of those waffles now?" Terra asked me.

"Sure. Let's go." We walked out of her room beside one another. We talked the whole way to the kitchen. Terra's a really cool girl. She's sporty, like me. I really liked her. I found out that the Titans were the first people to give Terra a real home; that before she met them, she just wandered around, crashing in caves and traveling all over the place.

"You know they did the same thing for me", I told Terra, "Of course, I had only known them for a few minutes. I had just been zapped to the city, and they confronted me."

"Zapped? What do you mean zapped?" Terra asked. So I went on to tell her the whole story of how I got there and that I was hoping that someday I might contact my family and friends, to let them know that I'm all right. She was really interested in my story. I don't know why.

Terra and I became really good friends. She was really nice, and I felt that I could relate to her because we were both the newest members of the Teen Titans.

One day, I was in my room reading when I heard Cyborg yell, "MAIL CALL!"

I went into the living room and found everyone standing next to a wooden crate. I hurried over to them.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Doesn't say." Robin said as he looked for a name. "It just says To: Teen Titans. That's it."

"It's probably fan mail from one of my many admirers", grinned Beast Boy. We opened the crate and found little wooden puppets carved to look like all of us inside it.

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate", Beast Boy said with a disappointed look.

The puppets were so cute! I took mine out and examined it closely. Marionettes had always fascinated me. The boys started to battle. Starfire was so funny with hers. She had never seen a puppet before, so it was fun to watch her play with her 'tiny wooden replica of Starfire', as she called it. Terra and I had our puppets fight and had a fun time. Raven didn't give hers much thought and gave it to Starfire to mess with.

That night, I was in the middle of a really good dream (with, of course, Robin in it!) when I heard Starfire and Raven talking outside my door. I got up and walked sleepily outside and scared them both really bad. We all screamed. Then, they explained to me that Starfire had heard strange noises coming from her room and in the hallway. I went to wake Terra. On my way however, I was attacked by Cyborg! He just jumped on me. I heard Raven and Starfire yelling at Robin and Beast Boy down the hall. Apparently all of the noise woke Terra, because the next thing I knew, she was on top of Cyborg struggling to get him off of me. It worked, but she was thrown against the wall. I blasted Cyborg with my starbolts and went to help Terra. She and I rushed to the place where Robin and Beast Boy were attacking Starfire and Raven. There was this short, weird-looking dude standing there with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's puppets. Then, the puppets spoke!

Robin's said, "Sarah!"

"Raven!" Cyborg's puppet muttered.

"Help!" Beast Boy's puppet cried.

While I was taking a second to try and figure this out, I felt myself being restrained from behind and found myself beside Terra, Raven, and Starfire in Cyborg s grasp. I saw the weird dude holding up something that looked like a control thingy; like on top of the marionettes. I tried to go intangible, but I felt myself being drained or something like that. I heard Raven try to chant, "Azarath… metrium… zinthoss."

Then, everything went black for a few seconds. Suddenly, someone was pulling me to my feet. They pulled me into an opening in the floor and we waited for the others to pass over, then I pulled the light switch. What I saw almost made me faint: _I saw myself looking back at me!_ I looked down and saw that I was dressed like Raven, and then I heard Raven's voice coming from my body!

"Sarah?" Raven asked as she looked at me.

"Raven?" I asked as a looked at my body.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck happened? Why am I in your body? This j-", Raven had pulled me back and covered my mouth. I was so surprised; I didn't react and just sat there, waiting for her to release me. I heard the little weird dude, who called himself The Puppet King, order the zombies that were controlling the boy's bodies to search for us.

Later, when we had found a way out of the little room through the sewer, I decided to try and use Raven's powers to move the manhole cover. I figured that it couldn't be too different from my own telekinesis. Boy, was I wrong. Her powers were sensitive, and when I tried to merely slide the cover off, I accidentally blasted it into the air! I reached out and silenced it; the two of us climbed out of the manhole and onto the street. I was trying to grasp the concept that I was in Raven's body. This was just too weird. While we were walking down the sidewalk, I found out the Raven's powers were dangerous if they weren't controlled right.

"Sarah, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash. If you don't calm down, you could put us both in serious danger." Raven looked at me sternly.

"Ok. I'll try to calm down. I just don't get it. Where are Starfire and Terra? Did the Puppet King get them along with the boys? Am I going to be stuck looking like this forever?" I asked while trying to remain calm.

"I guess so; or else they'd be here wouldn't they?" She said grumpily. Wow, Raven really needed to loosen up.

"Look, just stay calm. We'll figure this out. I don't know how, but we we'll rescue the others and we we'll get our bodies back. What's wrong with the way I look?" Raven asked with a look of suspicion.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, but I don't think that it reassured her very much. Then, I looked up and saw Beast Boy. I pointed him out to Raven.

"You mean Zombie Beast Boy! Run!" I followed Raven into the nearest alley and we ran for it. She was trying to fly, and looked silly jumping up and down.

"Fly, fly!" She just couldn't get it. After a while, we lost him, and we stopped to rest.

"We can't fight them again. I really, really don't want to and in this condition, we don't stand a chance", I said

Raven was stumped. "Ok, how do you fly this thing?"

Well, this may sound silly, but you have to, I dunno, _feel_ flight, I guess that's how you could put it. You have to feel the joy or happiness of flight. It's really hard to explain. Once you do that, you'll fly", I explained.

"Joy? Happiness? Not really my thing", Raven said with a shrug. Then, we heard a snort. We looked down the pathway and saw Zombie Beast Boy in the form of a bull. Raven wanted to fight.

"What do I need to feel to use starbolts?" She asked.

"Roaring fury", I started.

"You're alien strength?" Raven asked. I nodded.

"Boundless confidence", I continued. This was too confusing for Raven. Beast Boy charged; she gave up, grabbed my arm, and we took off running. We ran through the maze of alleys and when we turned into one (to find a dead end), I saw a flash of black cape and then Robin was standing in front of us. His eyes were glowing green, and he attacked us. Again, we started running for our lives. Raven ran in front of me and dragged me around the nearest corner, where we stopped to rest against the wall. She smiled a relieved smile at me, and I returned it, but our relief didn't last long, because Zombie Cyborg burst his hands through the brick wall and was ready to grab us, when we ran to the end of the short alley. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were closing in on us! Then, Raven told me what to do.

"If I can't fly, you have to levitate. You know those words I always-"

"Yeah, uh-huh!" I was ready to get out of there! I took a deep breath.

"WAIT! You have to focus!" Raven said quickly, but I was already in mid-chant.

"Azarath, metrium, zinthoss!" I shouted. Raven grabbed onto my arm and we shot upward into the air. I quickly found out that levitating is way different than flying! I went all over the place trying to gain control. After I had zoomed over what seemed like thousands of buildings, I asked Raven what to do next.

"Ok, this is not working out very well so- HOW THE HECK DO I STOP?" I shouted.

"Look at the ground and imagine-" Raven started to tell me what to do, but I didn't let her finish. I looked straight down, and both of us plunged down towards the ground. Luckily, there were piles of plastic bags (EW, landing in garbage isn't the most pleasant experience) for us to land on.

When I started to get up and out of that stinky mess, Raven knocked me down with a garbage bag, and we waited for the zombie-fied boys to pass. We looked out of an opening in the pile. I was getting nervous, and I could feel the energy surging through my body. Well, I could feel the energy surging through Raven's body with me inside, or however you wanna say it! I needed to calm down, fast. I started to think soothing thoughts: watching the sunset on the beach; Robin and I alone, spending some time getting to know each other like best friends; stuff like that. I was talking to myself, trying to help myself remain calm.

"It's ok. They're going", Raven said with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, we saw the green face of Zombie Beast Boy. He was a mouse, and was sniffing the pile for any sign of us. Both of us jumped back in surprise. I gasped, and Raven slapped her hand over my mouth. She held me against the pile of garbage bags and we waited for Beast Boy to pass. We waited a few terrifying minutes to make sure that he was gone, and then we heard the Puppet King say, "Enough. We we'll continue to search for the other two once the ceremony is complete." Then, I heard the boys (still inside the puppets) start talking.

"Ceremony?" Robin asked.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg asked.

"Just a little spell that we'll get rid of you Titans and leave your bodies to be mine forever." The Puppet King said. Then he, the boys, Terra, Starfire, and the zombies were gone. Raven released me and we got up and started to head back to the streets. I was stumped.

"We have to beat the Puppet King or-"

"How? With my useless powers while your uncontrollable emotions blow us to bits?" Raven shouted, "Nice flying, by the way."

"At least I _can_ fly", I snapped back. "Here you are, too caught up in yourself to feel anything at all! It's a wonder that we're still here!"

I was mad at her- really mad. I could feel the energy surging through me, but right then, I couldn't care less.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything at all. You may have my body, but you don't know a thing about me." Raven said as she turned her back to me. I considered this, and she was right.

"You know, you're right; and if we're gonna get through this thing in one piece, then we have to know everything about each other. So, you might as well start."

"Ok", said Raven as she turned back around to face me. We sat down and began. "I was born in a place called Azarath…."

When she finished, I was in awe. Raven had a lot of problems. I mean, I finally understood why she always seemed so unhappy: her childhood was horrible, and she's really afraid that she's not all good inside. I thought that Raven was doing an excellent job, what with all that she's had to put up with. I also found out exactly how to use and control Raven's powers.

When it was my turn, I explained how my father had bewitched me with most of my powers, and that I had been living with just my mom and two sisters. I explained how to use my most useful powers, and then we were ready to go beat the stuffing out of the Puppet King!

When we got to the entrance of the Puppet King's hideout, we saw Zombie Beast Boy guarding the entrance.

"Well, we can't get in through there, that's for sure", Raven stated the obvious.

"Wanna try the roof?" I asked. Raven nodded. I reminded her of what to do. "Ok, this is your job. Think of something happy. You could think of kittens, flowers, sunsets-"

Then, Raven lifted us into the air and up onto the roof. Luckily, Beast Boy didn't spot us.

"Dude, that was awesome! What'd you think of?" I was eager to know.

"You really don't want to know." Raven turned away from me.

"Sure I do." I insisted. She hesitated.

"You not talking." Raven said quietly.

This wasn't what I had expected. "Oh, well, I'm glad I could help. Anyway, you're not done yet. You'll have to make us both intangible to get inside. Remember what I told you: Concentrate really hard on what you need to do, and then you'll slip right through."

When we got inside, the Puppet King was about to throw the boys, Terra, and Starfire into a huge, blue fire! Luckily, I was fast enough to seize them out of his hands using Raven's telekinesis. They floated up to me, and I snatched them out of the air and embraced them in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh; I was so afraid that y'all were long gone!" I exclaimed.

"Sarah?" Robin questioned.

"It's a long story", said Raven. We didn't have time to explain because the zombie-fied boys, Terra, and Starfire attacked us without warning. I accidentally dropped the others, but Raven swooped down and caught them. I was in no shape to battle, but I had no choice. I wasn't used to having only one power, so it felt kind of weird. Anyway, I made do with what I had. Raven still couldn't loosen up enough to use my starbolts, so she mainly kicked and punched. Luckily, Raven had quick reflexes. She was awesome!

The zombies put up a good fight; the Puppet King was willing to do anything to stop us. Raven and I were prepared, though. We fought the best we could, and I think we did pretty well! Robin faced me and lunged, but I ducked out of the way. My adrenaline kicked in, and as he turned around and came at me again, I blasted him backwards into the wall. Cyborg slammed into Raven and knocked the other Titans from her grasp, and they rocketed towards the floor. Like a bullet, I shot downwards after them, and caught them in time to spare myself and the other Titans an unpleasant landing.


	9. Puppets No More

**hey everyone! i am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long. like 3 or 4 months! ya know what? i blame writer's block. that's what caused this chapter to be so short. i think i have more of this story in my weird little brain... so im gonna try to shake it out through my fingers onto the computer. lol. anyway i apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. i knew that i just had to update... so i made up a little bridge to future chapters! it's kinda lame... so just be honest in ur reviews.. ok? o and from now on there will be no more "copying" the episodes... even though that was my original plan: to give each episode my own edge... i've gotten some people who think that that's plagarising... i dunno whats wrong w/ what im doing... but anyway... on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously on Freak to Chic:**

_The zombies put up a good fight; the Puppet King was willing to do anything to stop us. Raven and I were prepared, though. We fought the best we could, and I think we did pretty well! Robin faced me and lunged, but I ducked out of the way. My adrenaline kicked in, and as he turned around and came at me again, I blasted him backwards into the wall. Cyborg slammed into Raven and knocked the other Titans from her grasp, and they rocketed towards the floor. Like a bullet, I shot downwards after them, and caught them in time to spare myself and the other Titans an unpleasant landing._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Puppets No More

After doing so, I set them on the floor, out of the way of the battle. Raven and Zombie Robin were going at it on one of the elevated walkways. After I had set the other Titans out of the way, I turned around only to see Zombie Beast Boy and Zombie Cyborg charging at me. I tried to go intangible, but remembered that I couldn't since I wasn't in my own body. Instead, I flew up out of their way. I made my way up to one of the higher suspended walkways. As soon as I landed, I heard Raven calling me.

"Sarah! Help!"

I looked down and saw that Beast Boy had morphed into a gorilla and was face-to-face with Raven. I zoomed down to where the two were standing and slammed my foot into Beast Boy's side. He went toppling over the side of the walkway.

The second Beast Boy was off of her, Raven shouted, "Not me, them!" She pointed over the rail.

I looked down and saw the Puppet King running with the other Titans' bodies towards the flame. Before I could do anything, I heard Raven shout, "NO!"

The next thing I knew, her eyes were glowing bright white, and when she aimed her fist at the Puppet King, she powered up a white starbolt! Raven threw the starbolt at the Puppet King and made a direct hit. The blast sent him flying backwards into the wall, and his control sailed into the fire.

There was a huge blue fireball, then I saw red, green, white, yellow, and orange lights shoot out from it. The red went to Robin, who fell and Raven caught him; the green went to Beast Boy, the white to Cyborg, the yellow to Starfire, and the orange to Terra.

A split second afterwards, I felt like I was being lifted off of the ground, like I was weightless. The next thing I knew, I was standing with Robin in my arms and everyone else were shaking their heads and looking around.

I set Robin down and looked at myself.

"I'm me again! Oh man it feels good to be back in my own body!"

Robin looked at me, then looked at Raven. He smiled at the two of us.

"Thanks, you two. Thanks for helping us."

The Titans and I headed back to Titans' Tower for a big celebration! Little did they know... I throw the WILDEST parties...

* * *

**so... u likey, u hatey? ok i have a question that i need y'all to answer in your reviews and i will pick the answer with the most votes.**

**do y'all think that something bad should happen at the party? like when two ppl get a little too drunk bad? or not... plz let me kno.**

**i luv all of my faithful reviewers! R&R!**

**Emmi**


	10. Author's Note

First of all, yes, I changed my penname from DannyPhantom'sChik. Ok people… I've made up my mind… I'm deleting Freak to Chic. I know that most of y'all probly don't care… but I just have the WORST case of writer's block. It's just… I have a lot of ideas for the story… but I need some filler stuff and I have no idea what that filler stuff can be! So anyway, I'm going to delete it unless I get some serious reviews asking me not to… I just don't have anything in me right now! If you want… y'all can check out my other stories… they suck too… but I love writing fluff! Well I guess I'll ttyl!

Emily

a.k.a.

annoying-little-girl


End file.
